Hiccup Love
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash has a bad case of hiccups and it ends in unexpected romance between him and Misty. Please R&R.


**Hello :) Hehe, I said I can't stay away for long :') This time it's mainly PokeShipping with a tiny hint of WishfulShipping and One Sided PearlShipping. I hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Ages:**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Iris: 14**

**Cilan: 16**

**Dawn: 12**

**Brock: 19**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon yet but my time will come ;P**

* * *

It was a strange day in the Unova region. It had started off normally; the gang wound up lost and had to stop off at a nearby lake for lunch while Misty hit Ash with her mallet for being the one getting them lost. Nothing strange at all, you say? Well from here things started to get different.

Ash sat with his best friend Misty who had feet in the cool clear lake water. Brock and Cilan were busy preparing a warm cooked lunch while Iris found some vines to swing on, with her pokemon partner, Axew. Dawn sat far away from the wild girl as possible and applied a fresh coat of lip-gloss while she tutted at her antics.  
The lake was suddenly filled with a jolly sound as Ash and Misty reminisced over the good old days. The red head gave her friend an odd look as he rolled around with laughter, tears streaming down his face. If it weren't for her grabbing his hand in time, he would have toppled into the water. Ash stopped the merry sound for a moment as both their cheeks turned red at the action. After a seconds awkward silence, he started up laughing again, even harder this time.  
Dawn groaned from her spot in the sun. She hated seeing Ash so happy with HER.  
All of a sudden Ash's laughter was replaced with a much more agonisingly annoying sound. He began hiccupping. At first they were comical but after ten minutes they were excruciating. Even Brock and Cilan who were the calmest people on the planet seemed agitated.  
Out of nowhere, Iris came swinging on a vine. Silently she landed behind the hiccupping teen.  
'Boo!' she yelled, her pokemon joining in the scare.  
Ash barely flinched and turned around.  
'Oh hey, Iris. What's up?' he asked his friend.  
Iris sighed irritably at him.  
'You were supposed to get scared!'  
Ash stuck his nose in the air.  
'I don't do scared!' he declared.  
Brock put down his frying pan and grinned at his boastful best friend.  
'Laughing is apparently a good cure for hiccups.'  
And with that he went back to cooking.  
Ash thought about what the squinty eyed young man had said before turning to the girls.  
'Tell us a joke.' he told them.  
Iris grinned.  
'You're hair!' she laughed at her own joke before running over to her boyfriend, Cilan.  
Dawn, who never spoke to Iris, laughed at her sense of humour.  
'Nice one!' she giggled.  
Ash self consciously ran his hand through his raven locks before placing his hat on his head.  
'Seriously though.' he whined.  
Misty shrugged.  
'I don't know any jokes, Ashy.'  
Ash sighed between a hiccup.  
'The only jokes I know are that's what she said's.' he told her sadly.  
Dawn squealed at this.  
'Ew! That's gross!' she squirmed. 'I know a cure for hiccups. Sing!'  
Ash gave her a horrified look.  
'Me? Sing? Pfft!'  
Misty took his hand, her cheeks pink.  
'I've heard you sing in the shower. You're pretty good.'  
Ash blushed before opening his mouth to sing.  
'I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was...' he sung in a decent sounding voice.  
Dawn covered her ears with her hands.  
'One - your voice is hideous. Two - a pokemon theme? Really?'  
Ash grinned and began to sing in a tone-deaf way just to get on her nerves.  
Cilan approached the singing figure with a glass of water.  
'Here. Drink from the other side of the cup.'  
Ash gratefully took the drink and did just as the connoisseur said. Most of the liquid went down his hoodie but he managed to swallow some.  
Everyone held their breath, as Ash didn't hiccup. They were just about to cheer when a hideous sound escaped from his mouth. A hiccup!  
Ash groaned and turned to Misty.  
Haven't you go any ideas?' he begged her.  
Misty blushed and stood up.  
'I might.' she replied.  
Ash stood up next to her.  
'I'll do anything!' he told her.  
This made Misty blush even further.  
'Okay. What you need is a real shock...' she mumbled.  
Ash's chocolate orbs grew wide but he soon kissed back. Once they pulled away, everyone grew silent. It was partly to see if Ash had stopped hiccuping but mostly because of the sudden romantic outburst. They waited a few minutes before suddenly cheering. No more hiccups!  
Ash pushed a ginger lock behind Misty's ear to whisper in it. What he said made her shiver.  
'You have to promise that you'll do that to me every time.'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) I obviously got the idea from a bad case of hiccups I had last night xD You know when you try and explain something funny to someone and you start laughing all over again? Well that's how I got them :D**

**Thanks for reading and I should see you guys soon :) Only 7 days til my birthday and 9 days til the pokemon games are out! Mega psyched as Ashton would say :'D**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to listen to some pokemon themes! xD Ta Ta Twerps! ;P**


End file.
